When food is heated in a microwave, water molecules within the food become excited resulting in a build up of pressure. This pressure escapes from the food in the form of steam. Frequently, the release of steam is sudden, like an eruption, which causes food to splatter. Therefore, whenever food is heated in a microwave, it should be covered with a microwave transparent material to prevent splattering food particles from soiling the interior of the microwave.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,773 to Hanlon discloses a protective cover for a dish being heated in a microwave oven. The cover is formed of moisture-absorbent, microwave transparent material forming a top member and an encircling wall member depending downwardly form the periphery of the top member to completely cover the dish to protect the interior of the oven from any possible spattering of food particles during the heating. The cover is formed of absorbent material so that any escaping fluids and food particles may be captured or absorbed by the cover. The wall member is fluted to give the cover self-supporting rigidity, and an upper edge of each fluted portion coincides with a scalloped portion of the top member. The cover may be treated with a microwave safe resin to increase the rigidity of the cover.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030205575 discloses a device for preventing food splatter during microwave cooking which includes a sheet of material capable of maintaining a crease, and which has at least one crease that extends across the sheet. The device is positioned over food disposed on an open dish with the crease extending across the dish and with the crease being at an apex of the sheet while the food is heated in a microwave oven. The invention provides a convenient, easy to use and inexpensive device and method for preventing food splatter during microwave cooking of food in an open container such as a plate or bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,520 to Nottingham et al discloses a shielded cover for a microwave container having upper and lower layers and a diamond-shaped metallic ring therebetween. The ring surrounds an upwardly extending multi-step truncated pyramid formed out of the center section of the upper and lower layers of the cover. The top surface of the truncated pyramid includes a series of openings to vent steam produced within the container. Microwave radiation produced by the microwave oven is reflected by the metallic ring and therefore only penetrates the cover to enter or exit the container at the corners and the center section of the cover. Microwaves are concentrated at the center section of the container and retained within the container, heating the center of the food therein proportionally more than the outer portion of the food, resulting in food having a uniform and consistent temperature throughout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,303 to Drews discloses a microwave toaster including a rectangular block of microwave transparent material having a plurality of parallel and aligned slots therein for receiving cards of material which absorb microwave energy and subsequently dissipates heat therefrom. A piece of bread is positioned next to the material to absorb the heat dissipated therefrom for subsequently turning into browned toast.
Finally, WO 00/69222 to Davis discloses a fabric composite for microwave cooking. A composite of textile materials enhances both insulation and ventilation when formed as an enclosure or a cover for articles, and has particular utility for microwave cooking. The fabric composite includes multiple layers. One layer is a top insulative layer which has a multiplicity of pores therein, which may be voids which are present in a woven textile material. A mesh layer is attached to the insulative layer. The mesh layer has a multiplicity of pores which are formed therein. The mesh layer is formed of a non-porous fiber. One layer provides insulation to hold heat within the container or another article, while the mesh layer retards splattering. The composite allows steam ventilation from the container without the requirement of lifting a corner of the cover or enclosure from the container, or otherwise taking steps to provide ventilation. The fabric composite is machine washable.
Existing food covers do not provide consumers or users with a sanitary, easy-to-use product for microwave cooking. Many existing covers have a porous, mesh, or non-smooth surface facing the food which becomes contaminated with splattered food. If not properly and thoroughly cleaned, these non-smooth surfaces become havens for bacteria and germs. Also, many existing covers absorb liquid or moisture from steam which also creates an unsanitary condition as well as making the cover messy to handle. Furthermore, some existing covers are rigid and bulky making them difficult to wash in a dishwasher and inconvenient for storage.
Accordingly, there exists a need for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art as discussed above.